jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanyassan
Die Sanyassan sind eine intelligente, humanoid-reptiloide Spezies, die ursprünglich vom Planeten Sanyassa IV stammt. Sie sind im Zuma-Sektor als Piraten und Marodeure gefürchtet. Oft werden sie als Bodyguards oder Schutzpersonal von Kriminellen eingesetzt. In der Galaxis haben die Sanyassan einen schlechten Ruf. Sie gelten als mürrisch, dumm und brutal. Oft verhilft einem Sanyassan sein Instinkt zu Ruhm und Macht. Die Städte auf ihrer Heimatwelt sind größtenteils zerstört und verlassen. Nicht selten schlagen im Untergrund dieser Stadtruinen Drogenkartelle oder kriminelle Organisationen ihre Lager auf. Deshalb kommt es in den Städten häufig zu Schießereien zwischen verfeindeten Banden. Beschreibung Sanyassan haben eine harte, lederartige Haut, eine muskulöse Gestalt und vierfingrige Hände. Die meisten Vertreter dieser Spezies haben ein Echsenähnliches Gesicht mit kleinen Hörnen, die über den Augen sitzen. Es gibt aber auch einige Individuen, die vom Aussehen her mehr Menschen ähneln. Auffällig an den Händen dieser Spezies ist der mittlere Finger, der dicker ist, als die anderen. Manche Forscher vermuten, dass die Sanyassan früher einmal fünf Finger hatten, dass dann jedoch der Ring- und der Mittelfinger zu einem Finger verschmolzen sind. Das kann mit der Strahlung auf ihrer Heimatwelt zu tun haben.thumb|left|130px|Ein Typischer [[Sanyassan-Marodeure|Sanyassan-Marodeur ]] Selten werden auch Sanyassan mit fünf Fingern geboren. Dies könnte ein weiteres Indiz sein. Der Söldner Maygo hatte fünf Finger. Die Haut der Sanyassan ist widerstandsfähiger, als die der meisten anderen humanoiden Arten. Dies macht sie sehr unempfindlich gegenüber körperlichen Schaden. Die Farbe der Haut kann bei dieser Spezies stark variieren. Die meisten Sanyassan haben eine grau-braune Haut. Weiblich vertreter dieser Art haben meist eine beige oder rosa-rötliche Haut. Das Gesicht der Sanyassan wird meistens von Augenbrauenwülsten und den kräftigen Stirnknochen gekrönt. Die Haare der Sanyassan sind meist Menschenähnlich. Oft sind diese Haare fettig und verfilzt. Bei männlichen Sanyassan wachsen gelegentlich auch Haare aus dem Gesicht, diese bilden dann eine Art "Schnurrbart". Sanyassan in der Galaxis Der Charakter der Sanyassan wird als wild und streitlustig beschrieben, ihr Auftreten deutet auf ein geringes Intelligenzniveau hin. Die Sanyassan sind in der Galaxis eine eher unbekannte Art. Die, die trotz dem einmal einem Sanyassan begegnet sind, können meist nichts gutes über diese streitlustige Rasse sagen. Die meisten Vertreter dieser Spezies tragen abgenutzte Anziehsachen und selbst zusammengebastelte Rüstungen. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass die meisten Sanyassan als Piraten und Kopfgeldjäger tätig sind. Irgendwann während des Aufstieges der Neuen Republik verkaufte ein Sanyassanischer Tierhändler Blurrgs auf dem Planeten Coruscant. Er hatte einen weißen Bart und trug ein schön verziertes Gewand. Dieses Gewand hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit den Kleidern des Marodeurkönigs Terak. Gesellschaft Auf ihrem Heimatplaneten betreiben die Sanyassan Subsistenzwirtschaft mit etwas Ackerbau und Viehzucht, doch in der Hauptsache betätigen sie sich als Weltraumpiraten. Oft schlagen sie in großen Gruppen zu, und stehlen alles, was in ihren Augen irgendeinen Wert haben könnte. Zu ihren Leidenschaften gehören Plünderung und Randalieren. Egal ob mit Klingen oder mit Blastern. Sie gelten als wilde Krieger und unberechenbare Gegner. Ihre Kultur basiert auf Krieg und der Ausbeutung der Schwachen. Aber auch in ihrer Kultur ist Platz für das soziale Leben. Oft veranstalten sie große Festessen und Bankette. Bei den Sanyassan gilt das männliche Geschlecht, als das vorherrschende Geschlecht. Oft sind es männliche Individuen, die eine Gruppe anführen. Die meisten Sanyassan sind zwischen 1,80 und 2,50 Meter groß. Kleinere Individuen werden ausgegrenzt und haben thumb|131px|[[Yavid, der Kommandant der Marauder auf Endor]]in der Gesellschaft der Sanyassan keinen Wert. Aber, ein kleinwüchsiger Sanyassan namens Yavid, wurde trotz seiner Größe zu dem Kommandant der Marauderarmeeen auf Endor ernannt. Geschichte thumb|left|122px|Ein Sanyassanischer SchlägerAuf Sanyassa IV tobten seit Jahrtausenden wilde Bandenkriege, obwohl einiges auf ihrem Heimatplaneten darauf hindeutet, dass die Sanyassan auch einmal zivilisiertere Zeiten gekannt haben dürften. In der Zeit der Neuen Republik jedoch, kannten und beachteten die Sanyassan keinerlei Gesetze, sie galten daher in der Galaxis als Strolche, zumal sie als Piraten den gesamten Moddell-Sektor heimsuchten und sich hierbei des Öfteren mit ihren Nachbarn, den Zorbianern anlegten. Einer Theorie der Ayrou zufolge, sollen Sanyassan besonders empfindlich auf die Strahlung der Supernova reagiert haben, durch welche, um das Jahr 5000 VSY, der Din-Pulsar entstand. Bekannte Individuen Die bekanntesten Vertreter dieser Spezies gehörten einer Piratenbande namens Sanyassan-Marodeure an. Nachdem diese Bande Jahrzehnte vor der Schlacht von Endor mit ihrem Raumschiff auf Endor gestrandet war, machten deren Mitglieder den einheimischen Ewoks das Leben schwer. Sie bauten ein Schloss in den Ebenen von Endor, von dem aus sie von ihrem König Terak regiert wurden.Star Wars Fact File Hinter den Kulissen *Die Sanyassan wurden extra für den Film Ewoks - Kampf um Endor von Designer Joe Johnston geschaffen. *Im Buch Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas gibt es eine Zeichnung eines "Wanted-Zettels" für die Marodeure von Endor. *Vor dem erweitertem Universum waren die Sanyassan nur als " Marodeure " bekannt. Der Name " Sanyassan " wurde erstmals in dem Artikel Endor and the Moddell Sector, aus dem Magazin Star Wars Gamer ''verwendet. Quellen *Endor and the Moddell Sector'' *''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Sanyassan es:Sanyassano nl:Sanyassan Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Reptiloiden